Decorating the Christmas Tree
by CharlieGrey
Summary: Peter gets rangled in to having Christmas at his house with his sisters, so he invites Megan to come. It is going to be an intersting year.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Body of Proof, sadly :(**

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Peter just got off the phone with his three sisters. They had decided that instead of him coming all the way out to see them, they would come to him. He was not expecting that, and it made him nervous because he didn't even have a Christmas tree. Nor was he any good at decorating one, but he had an idea of who might be.

"Megan, I need a favor." Peter said as he walked into Megan's office.

"What do you need Peter?" Megan looked up from her computer with a smile on her face. Her daughter had just sent her a video of what it looked like in New York, where Todd's parents lived, and had said she wished Megan was there. It almost made her cry, but when she saw Peter's anxious face, her smile faltered. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, at least I think so." Peter contemplated whether or not to ask, but in the end he figured she could just say no if she didn't want to. "My sister's are coming over to my place for Christmas, and I don't even have a tree. I was wondering if you could help me find one, then decorate it with me."

Megan was surprised that he would ask her, and quickly hid that surprise by picking on Peter. "You don't have a Christmas tree? You have to have a Christmas tree for Christmas, it's a rule."

"Do you have a Christmas tree?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"It's not the same. I'm not having anyone coming over."

"I didn't know they were coming over until just a few minutes ago. Anyway, will you help me?"

Megan looked skeptical. The only person she ever decorated a tree with was Lacey, but that was just one year and it looked pretty crappy in her opinion. Of course, Lacey thought it was the most beautiful tree in the world. When Megan was married to Todd, he and Lacey were the ones that decorated while she was working.

"Uhm…Sure, but where would you get a Christmas tree just three days before Christmas?"

"Trust me, there is a place." With that, Peter headed towards the door of her office. She couldn't stop all the thoughts running through her mind telling her that this was not going to end well.

"Since when do you have sisters?" Megan called out just as Peter was shutting the door.

A few hours later, Megan was closing up her office and about ready to head home when Peter stopped her.

"Ready to go tree shopping?"

"Right now? It's almost 11:30."

"I figured we can get it now, and then we can have all of tomorrow to decorate it."

-About an hour later-

"Wow I can't believe it took us an hour to find a tree, and all because none of them _felt_ right to you." Megan was tired, but she still had the energy to tease Peter.

Peter had kept going around to different trees, but everyone that they looked at had some sort of flaw. They were nearing the back of the lot, and both of them were starting to lose hope. That was until Peter saw the perfect tree sitting all alone in the back and he told Megan that it was just calling him, which caused her to break out in a fit of laughter.

"At least we made it back with one instead of none." Peter placed the tree in the corner of his living room while Megan just watched from the couch. More like just watched Peter. When he bent down to pick up the tree, she couldn't help but notice the way his pants would tighten around the backside just slightly, or when he picked up the tree to move it and his biceps would bulge out just enough to notice them.

When Peter turned around, Megan tried to clear her mind of all the dirty daydreams she was beginning to have, which was not easy when he came and sat down next to her. They both looked at the tree, admiring how simple it looked, but still had a way of brightening up the room.

"Looks great Peter." Megan said with a yawn. She didn't know how long she had sat there before her eyes began to close and she quickly dosed off to sleep.

They both woke up the next morning to Megan's head laying on Peter's lap and Peter leaning back on the couch with his arm draped over her stomach. They both pulled apart, and looked away from each other, their cheeks burning red.

"I'm sorry Megan, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should have woken you up so you could go home."

"Doesn't matter, at least I don't have to drive all the way over here to decorate."

They both looked at each other for a moment, and Megan felt herself leaning in a little towards Peter. When she could have sworn she saw him leaning in too, she quickly got up off the couch.

"Ready to decorate?"

Peter looked startled from Megan's quick movements, but quickly composed himself. "It's not even eight yet."

"So? It's never too early to start decorating silly. Now I must warn you, I am horrible at decorating a tree."

"It's okay, so am I. If my sisters comment on it though, I'll blame you." Megan feigned hurt and smacked him in the chest.

"Watch it, or I might just leave you to decorate on your own mister." They both laughed and quickly got to work pulling out the boxes of ornaments they had bought on their way to Peter's from the tree lot, and placing them on the tree.

As they finished putting the last ornament on the tree, they stepped back to look at it. "Horrible my butt, it looks great Megan."

"It looks okay, but it's missing something." Peter looked back at the tree but couldn't place his finger on what was missing. When he turned towards Megan, he saw her holding up a star to put on the top. "Can't have a Christmas tree without a star to top it off."

Peter took the star from Megan's hand and tried placing it on the top but it was too high for him to reach. Megan came up beside him and grabbed the star.

"Here, lift me up." Peter looked at her questioningly, but picked her up carefully by her waist. He couldn't help but notice how tiny her frame really was, or how good it felt to hold her to him. Once she finished putting the star on, Peter set her down on her feet and they both to a step back to see the finished tree. "Now it looks great."

"It sure does." Peter was looking at Megan for a second, and he wasn't sure if he meant that comment towards the tree or Megan. Megan seemed to notice it too, and a deep red started to creep up her face as she looked away. "Do you want something to drink?" Megan nodded her head, and Peter headed towards the kitchen with Megan following close behind.

"You have eggnog, but you didn't have a tree? That's a little oxymoronic don't you think?" Peter chuckled and began to poor them both glasses. They sat down on his couch and started talking, mainly about the case they had been working on, until Peter decided to steer the conversation to something more personal.

"What do you have planned for Christmas?"

"Oh you know, just the same old I guess. Lacey is with Todd at his parents in New York, and my mom is spending Christmas with a few of her coworkers."

"So you're alone for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of just watching a few movies."

Peter felt sorry for Megan. He could see Lacey being with Todd on Christmas, but the fact that Megan's mom decided to spend it with others was shocking. Then again, the two of them didn't have the best relationship, so Peter couldn't say he was all that surprised.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with my sisters and me?" Megan sat there with her mouth gapping. Peter had thrown her for a loop for at least the fifth time in the last twenty four hours.

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your sisters."

"Nonsense, they have been dying to meet you since I told them about my partner in crime." With that Megan laughed and agreed to come over for Christmas.

It was nearing dinner time when Megan left Peter's place. She was surprised she had stayed there for almost an entire day, and now she was going to go home and chat with Lacey over the computer.

"Hey Mom, I wish you were here."

"I do too sweetie, how is everything in New York?"

Lacey's face lit up and Megan couldn't help but smile at her daughter. "Oh it's great! Grandma and Grandpa took me out shopping today for early Christmas presents. They even let me get some presents for you."

"I hope you told them thank you."

"Don't worry Mom, I did. When Dad and I get back, I told him to drop me off at your apartment so we could spend the day together, and I can give you your presents."

Megan's heart sped up at the thought of spending an entire day with Lacey. "I would like that."

"Great! What are you doing for Christmas? Did Grandma invite you over to her house?"

Megan's face fell slightly and she hoped Lacey didn't notice. "Your Grandmother had other plans for the day, but Peter asked me if I wanted to spend time with him and his sisters."

Lacey had a mischievous glint in her eye at the mention of Peter. "Peter asked you to spend time with him for Christmas?"

"Him and his sisters." Megan corrected, having an idea of exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Same thing. So do you like Peter?"

That question caught her off guard, and Megan decided to take the road of denial. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh come on Mother, I've known you long enough to where I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay fine, I kind of like Peter."

"See, that wasn't so hard to admit. Now what are you going to wear tomorrow to his place?"

"Same thing I normally wear."

"No way, you have to wear something that will make Peter think twice about you."

"Lacey. His sisters will be there, besides I don't like dressing up just for a guy."

"If you want Peter to notice you as more than just a colleague, then you have to wear something you normally wouldn't. Go grab a few of your dresses, and bring them out to show me."

Megan grumbled as she got up and walked to her room. A few moments later, she came out with three different outfits. She had a black dress, a red dress, then a pair of dark navy jeans and a deep green mid sleeve shirt.

"I've seen you at work, all you ever wear are dresses."

"I do not. I also wear scrubs."

"Whatever. I bet Peter has never seen you in jeans before. I say wear them and the green top. Now go try them on so I can see."

"What are you, my mother?"

"Do you want my help or not Mom?"

Megan had to admit, after this talk with Lacey, she was getting a little giddy at the thought of spending Christmas with Peter and his sisters. She walked back into her room and came back out wearing the jeans and green top.

"You look amazing Mom. Peter won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Lacey looked her Mom up and down with a big grin spread across her face, and Megan couldn't help but smile too. Megan heard Todd's voice through the computer, and Lacey looked off to her right. "Dad's calling me down for dinner. I'll see you when I get back. Love you Mom!"

"Love you too Lace." With that, Lacey shut off her computer and Megan was left to her thoughts of the next day.

The next day, Megan arrived at ten like Peter had asked her too. She was debating whether to knock or just turn around when the door opened to show Peter standing there.

"Were you ever going to knock, or were you just going to wait until I opened the door?" Peter smirked at her and then laughed when her cheeks turned red obviously from being caught just standing there. He then paused when he noticed what she was wearing. He had never seen Megan wearing jeans, and it was a new experience. He thought she looked breathtaking, and he had to physically turn his head away to keep from staring at her body. "Come in, my sisters are already here. They can't stop talking about how much they want to meet you."

"Peter! Is that Megan?" A tall woman with medium blond hair and a huge smile asked as she came from the kitchen. She was followed by two other women just a little shorter than she was. She held out her hand to Megan. "Hi I'm Diane. This is Libby and Nancy. It's so nice to finally meet you. Peter has told us so much about working with you."

"Nice to meet you too. Peter never mentioned he had sisters until two days ago."

"Peter doesn't like telling people about his foster family too much, so it's not that big of a surprise."

"I never said I don't like telling people, the conversation just never came up."

"Come in Megan, we already have the food all set up, I hope you like ham."

"Love it, thank you." With that, they all sat down and ate. Peter's sisters had plenty of stories to tell Megan about Peter's childhood. Megan couldn't remember a time when she laughed this much, and all at the expense of Peter. She couldn't help but notice as well that Peter kept stealing glances her way, and she reminded herself to tell Lacey thank you when she saw her again.

When they finished eating, Peter's sisters had to leave. They said goodbye to Peter, and left him to finish cleaning up in the kitchen. They each took turns hugging Megan and saying bye.

"Thank you Megan. You make our brother happy. We haven't seen him this happy in a while." Megan looked down at the ground hoping that they wouldn't catch the blush that she was sure would be on her cheeks. As they left, Megan walked back to the kitchen to find Peter done cleaning.

"You didn't have to clean all by yourself."

"I invited you Megan, I'm not going to have you clean when it wasn't your house."

"Well thank you for the food, it was amazing."

"I'll be sure to tell my sisters that, they are the ones who made it."

"Oh, well it was still amazing."

"I never got the chance earlier, but you look beautiful."

Megan could feel her cheeks burning up again, but she held Peter's gaze. "Thank you."

After Peter washed his hands, they went over to his couch and started watching _The Peanuts Christmas Special,_ which made Megan laugh.

"I haven't seen this since Lacey was eight."

"Well it is a great show. I can't believe you haven't seen it in that long."

"When you have no one to watch it with, it gets kind of boring." Megan's face fell remembering how long it had been since she spent Christmas with someone, and Peter must have realized this too because he then grabbed Megan's hand and gave her a squeeze. "Thanks for inviting me Peter."

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad you came." As the show was ending, they both realized that Peter was still holding Megan's hand, but neither of them went to pull away.

Megan was stumped on what to do next, but the look in Peter's eyes gave her an idea of what he wanted to do. The next thing she new, Peter was leaning in towards her and she tilted her head back just slightly. His lips were so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. "You are so beautiful Megan." That being said, Megan felt his lips on hers moving ever so slowly as if he was trying to gage her reaction.

When he felt her begin to kiss him back, he hooked his left arm around her waist and put his right hand in her hair. He tilted her head back more to give him better access and slipped his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. When she opened her mouth, he left no part untouched.

They pulled apart for air, and Peter could see a hazy look in Megan's eye. He smirked to himself with the satisfaction of knowing he was the one who did that to her.

Peter leaned in and began trailing kisses down her jaw then neck. Megan's breath caught in her throat when she felt Peter's lips on her collar bone. His right hand left her hair and made its way to her rear along with his left hand, and lifted her up onto his lap so that she was now straddling him. As his lips moved further down, Megan couldn't take the teasing and grabbed his face to kiss him on the mouth again.

She rocked forward, earning her a moan. She smiled into the kiss and did it again. She loved teasing him in return to his teasing. If he wanted to play that game, she would too. As she rocked for a third time, she felt his growing member and was excited that she could get that kind of reaction out of him.

Before she could do it again, Peter pulled her down to where she was laying on the couch, and he was hovering above her. "Megan."

"Peter." She smiled up at him, and his lips came crashing back down on hers. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had made out with a man like this. Lying on the couch and making out made her feel like a teenager all over again. Before their kissing could lead to anything more, Megan's phone began ringing. Megan groaned as Peter moved off of her and helped her sit up. When she looked at the caller ID, it was none other than Lacey.

"Hey Lace, what's up?" Megan's voice cracked slightly as she answered the phone, hoping that Lacey didn't notice. To her luck though, Lacey did.

"Oh. Uhh. Sorry Mom didn't know you were uhm busy."

"It's okay Lacey. What did you need?"

"Well Dad came down with a bit of a cold, so we decided to leave Grandma and Grandpa's a little early. He's going to be dropping me off in a few hours."

"When did you guys leave?"

"About two hours ago."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here. Bye Lace, love you."

"Love you too Mom, tell Peter I said hi." Megan's face heated up with the fact that Lacey had caught her with Peter.

"So I take it you have to leave?"

"Yeah. Todd came down with a cold, so he's dropping Lacey off in a few hours."

"A few hours? We've still got time." Peter started grinning at her, and Megan knew he was planning something.

"Still got time for wh- Peter put me down." Megan squealed as Peter picked her up bride style and headed towards his room.

As Megan drove home, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering to thoughts of this evening. Peter was so sweet and gentle. Not even Todd had been that caring towards her when they were married. Peter was definitely a gentleman that was for sure. As Megan got out of her car, her phone beeped. It was a message from Peter.

_Had a great time tonight. Merry Christmas Megan :-)_

If it was even possible, Megan's smile grew even bigger. When she opened the door to her apartment, Lacey was standing in the foyer waiting for her.

"So are you and Peter together now?"

It always amazed Megan how truly alike Lacey was to her. Neither of them liked to beat around the bush. She debated on what to tell her and decided to go with the simple, less complicated answer. "Yes, I believe we are."

**Awe, I had fun writing this :) Might add on to it, but this is it for now.**


End file.
